Forum:Kapitel 607 Diskussion
Moin moin liebe Gemeinde, Spoiler sind draußen, ich bitte um rege Diskussionen :) R3d0xx (Diskussion) 06:22, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Der Flashback geht zu ende, schade ich hatte gehofft es kommt noch was wegen dem Mizukage und der Uchiha Ausrottung. Nj vllt. komm noch ein paar Infos während des Kampfes, obwohl Obito nicht gerade in Gesprächs Laune ist. BM Sieht nach einem epischen Kampf zwischen Naruto und Madara aus...kann mir aber nicht vorstellen wie Naruto gegen ihn gewinnen soll höchstens wenn er die 2.Hälfte des Chakras des 9ers bekommt oooder aber die Krähe, die Itachi damals hinterlassen hat, hat praktischerweise gleich mal Uchiha DNS hinterlassen und Naruto erweckt natürlich iwie dann noch das Rinnegan. Aber erstaunlicherweise legt Obito im Laufe der Zeit die Zetsu Hülle ab, wundere mich warum, weil sie eig im Grunde doch jede Menge Vorteile bietet... Gai sieht auch schon sehr fertig aus. also jetzt bin ich mal gespannt wie sich Naruto gegen Madara behaupten will. ich hoffe nur nicht das wen der kampf richtig spannend wird. Kishi auf die Idee kommt Sasuke und Oro dann hin zu lotzen. Was mich jetzt wundert ist, wieso Obito jetzt so ohne weiteres den Kyuubi beschwören konnte. Da brauch man doch sicher auch nen Vertrag oder ähnliches für. Madara hatte ja nichts gesagt, von wegen wie man Kyuubi ruft etc. wundert mich jetzt schon. Auch finde ich es verwunderlich, wieso Obito trotz seines Sinneswandels über soviel wissen über das Rinnegan etc verfügt. Der scheint ja als 14jähriger schon einen relativ ordentlichen Eindruck bei Nagato hinterlassen zu haben. Aber immerhin weiß man jetzt, worauf sich seine Aussage von früher "Ich habe Nagato Akatsuki gründen lassen" bezogen hat. Er wird wohl einfach dieses Gespräch in diesem Kapitel gemeint haben. Jetzt sind nur noch ein paar Fragen offen. Warum hatte er beim Uchiha-Massaker lange Haare? Mhm, man könnte denken, das Obito Itachi kurz nach dem Spektakel mit Rin geholfen hat & da hatte er ja noch diese langen Haare. Eine weitere Frage ist, wie Kisame ihn als Madara erkennt. Nicht nur dann, als er sich hinter Yagura zeigt, sondern auch in der Gegenwart, als er Kisame in deren Versteck aufsucht & dann endgültig seine verspielte Tobi-Identität aufgibt. Was ich auch interessant finde ist, das eben diese verspielte und schusselige Identität nicht von Obito, sondern von dem Spiralzetsu kommt. Man sieht den in einem der neusten Kapitel ja auch mit dieser bekannten Handbewegung mit der er immer irgendwas abgewunken hat. Jetzt wirds auf jeden Fall richtig interessant. Ich würde sogar denken, das Kakashi Obito auf irgendeine bestimmte Art und Weise bekehrt kriegt. Wie auch immer. Vielleicht hat Kakashi ja für diesen sehr unwahrscheinlichen Fall eine Art Genjutsu vorbereitet, mit der er jemand wichtigem (In diesem Fall dem noch lebenden Obito) zeigen kann, was wirklich vorgefallen ist. Auch wissen wir jetzt Rin's Nachnamen: Rin Nohara. Ziemlich passend finde ich. Ich hoffe ja, das wir auch noch von anderen Characteren den Nachnamen erfahren werden. Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaro, Juugo, Karin, den richtigen Namen von A und Bee, Darui etc und vllt auch von Oonoki. LipiNoBakuha (Diskussion) 09:15, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ich find ja die Nachnamen der Sannin total uninteressant. Karin heißt wahrscheinlich Uzumaki und wenn nicht, dann ist der name auch nicht wichtig. Bei Juugo ist es das gleiche. Kabuto hat mal vom Juugo-Clan gesprochen, also ist das vielleicht sogar sein Nachname und man kennt den Vornamen nicht. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 11:18, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Eine Sache ist immerhin geklärt: Der Kampf zwischen Madara und Hashirama, der im Spiel gezeigt wurde, ist nur Fillermaterial. Kishi wird ihn wohl wesentlich beeindruckender gestalten, sollte er ihn je zeigen. Warum Tobi die Maske ablegt, ist natürlich noch nicht geklärt, genauso wenig, wie lang der Zeitraum zwischen Brücke und Konoha ist. Ich finde aber gut, wie Tobi exakt dieselben Worte benutzt wie Madara. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 11:18, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich vermute mal, dass eine endgültige Erklärung auf das Gespräch zwischen Sasuke und den "them" vertagt wurde, zumindest hoffe ich das einfach mal, denn es bleibt noch einiges unbeantwortet...wobei ich mir auch vorstellen kann, dass Kishi die restlichen Punkte schlicht als nicht wichtig einstuft. Was fehlt ist eindeutig, was mit der Spiralzetsuhülle passiert ist und warum diese Persönlichkeit später beim verspielten Tobi wohl immer noch vorhanden ist und warum er sich überhaupt so verspielt gegeben hat...einen wirklichen Grund sehe ich hier auch nicht. Es wurde auch nicht geklärt, ob Obito beim Kampf gegen Minato die notwenige Größe allein erreicht hat, oder ob die Rüstung nur am Kopf weg ist. Es fehlt die Erklärung mit Kisame. Allem Anschein nach konnte Obito nicht mal Yahiko von seiner Identität überzeugen...wieso nennen ihn dann Konan und Nagato später Madara? In jedem Fall dürfte er sich Kisame zur selben Zeit zu erkennen gegeben haben...und wenn er Yahiko nicht überzeugen kann dann wird ihm das mit Kisame mit Sicherheit auch nicht gelingen. Außerdem vermisse ich immer noch die Motive. Warum greift er Konoha an und vernichtet den Uchiha Clan? Er trauert um Rin...nachvollziehbar...aber der Angriff ist einfach komplett überflüssig und gefährdet seinen Plan darüber hinaus auch noch unnötig. Was hatte die Aussage gegenüber Kushina zu bedeuten...die auch nicht passt und wie konnte er den Kyuubi mit seiner Erfahrung überhaupt kontrollieren und extrahieren? Ich vermisse auch die Erklärung, ob Obitos Fähigkeiten nun dem MS oder dem normalen Sharingan geschuldet sind und wenn es Ersteres ist, wie er dann durch die Steine schlüpfen konnte. Ersteres würde zumindest erklären warum er den Uchihaclan attackiert...er benötigt vielleicht schlicht mehr Sharingan Augen um nicht zu erblinden. Ich hoffe dass diese Punkte dann im Rückblick der "them" erklärt werden. Ansonsten kann ich für mich sagen, dass Kishi die Erklärung mit Obito ganz ordentlich gemacht hat, aber auch nicht mehr, vor allem dann nicht wenn er auf etliche Punkte nicht eingeht, die unter Umständen schwieriger zu erklären sind. In jedem Fall werden wir uns wohl damit begnügen müssen, dass der Verlust von Rin diesen ganzen Hass ausgelöst hat...was mir persönlich zwar immer noch wesentlich zu schwach ist, aber Kishi allem Anschein nach auszureichen scheint. @LipiNoBakuha: Tobi hat den Kyuubi nicht beschworen sondern ihn aus Kushina extrahiert...es stellt sich zwar die berechtigte Frage woher er das konnte, aber einen Vertrag mit dem Kyuubi benötigte er definitiv nicht. Mfg Tobi46.5.45.1 11:44, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Einerseits freue ich mich, dass wir wieder in der Gegenwart sind, und andrerseits finde ich es nicht so toll, weil es doch noch eig. viel Klärungsbedarf gab. Z.B. wie das jetzt mit der Maske und dem Spiralzetsu war oder wie Obito Kyuubi beschwören konnte. Was ich mich auch ständig fragte war, wieso Madara und Nagato verschiedene Pläne hatten (Frieden-durch-Schmerz und Tsuki-No-Me) obwohl sie zusammengearbeitet haben. Ich dachte mir, dass Tobi ihn verarscht hat oder so, aber bei ihrem Gespräch hat der ja auch von Tsuki-No-Me gesprochen. Aber vielleicht wollte ja Nagato Yahikos Ideen folgen.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 11:45, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Wobei Tobi aber den Mondaugenplan nicht beim Namen genannt hat. Er hat zwar von der Welt des Friedens gesprochen, aber die Erklärung, wie das geht, blieb aus.--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 12:08, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Was ist mit "ist will be resumed in issue 50" gemeint? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 13:18, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Eigentlich heißt das nur, dass Naruto erst in zwei Wochen weitergeht. Issue 50 ist vielleicht die nächste Ausgabe der Zeitung, in der das veröffentlicht wird. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:01, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :haa, ich glaube diesesmal komme ich kishi zuvor, als tobi sagte ich werde hier warten, habe ich sofort den stein gesehen der obito im weg ist, nähmlich yahiko, wenn die das inzienieren mit den tod, damit nagato dahin geht wo obito die ganze zeit angeblich warten wird (dabei sind die, die ganzen fäden am ziehen), so, wenn das der fall ist, dann wurde auch rins tod inziniert von madara, wenn das so nachderreihe bei obito aufgedeckt wird, hat madara einen neuen feind. ::Bitte drücke dich klarer aus. Kein Mensch versteht, was du sagen willst. Meinst du, Tobi hätte mit Danzo und Hanzo zusammengearbeitet, um Yahiko zu töten? Ich könnte mir natürlich vorstellen, dass Madara ganz stumpf in die andere Dimension gesaugt wird und dort für immer bleiben muss. Da nützt ihm auch seine Unsterblichkeit nichts. Mit Boo haben sie es bei Dragonball auch so gemacht, allerdings hat es da nicht funktioniert ... Na ja, dafür müsste aber entweder Tobi das machen oder Kakashi zumindest nicht davon abhalten. Erst muss also Tobi besiegt werden. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, wie Kakashi das machen will. Viel Hilfe wird er nicht haben, denn Naruto und Bee haben mit Madara sicher auch alle Hände voll zu tun. Und Kakashi hat nur noch wenig Chakra, während Tobi scheinbar noch kein bisschen erschöpft ist. Im Moment sehe ich noch keine vernünftige Lösung für das Problem. Die guten können nicht gewinnen. BTW: Wieso hat eigentlich Kakashis Sharingan eine andere Fähigkeit als das von Obito? Während Obito scheinbar beim Einsaugen von Dingen immer in der Nähe sein muss, kann Kakashi mit Kamui alles verschwinden lassen, wenn er es sieht. Außerdem wirkt es optisch auch anders. Bei Obito sind es ja immer die Spiralen, bei Kakashi eher nicht. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:01, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::zudein problem: bei sasuke ist das linke auge tsukyomi, und rechte auge ameterasu, dann mus aber obitos augen paaar noch ne drite fähigkeit haben, wenn sie zusammen benutz werden? ::was gibts da nicht zuverstehen, so nagato ist nachdem tod von yahiko, sofort nach tobi gerant, aus verzweiflung, bis hier muss es stimmen!!! yahiko wollte nix von tobi, weil yahiko die liebe benutzen wollte, und er bei obito/tobi (muss damit nochkla kommen) sofort gemerkt hat das an ihm was faul ist, hat er sofort geblockt, und dann gehe ich davon aus das yahiko sterben muss um nagato zukriegen, bei obito war es so, anfangs wollte er nicht bis er richtigen schmertz gespürt hatt, dieser riesen schmerz kommt nicht einfach so, dafür sorgt man. madara > Tobi> danzo> rin und yahiko. ::Dein Ausdruck ist zwar wirklich arg interpretationslastig, aber deine Grundidee finde ich gar nicht mal so übel - die Inszenierung der schönen Tode, jeweils vor den Augen der Erwählten hat natürlich enormen Effekt und sollte deshalb nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Allerdings war Madara zum Zeitpunkt von Yahiko´s Block bereits vom Gedou Mazou getrennt, ergo tot. Der einzige der da noch Strippen im Hintergrund betätigen kann wäre wohl der schwarze Zetzu, welcher "den Willen von Madara" in sich trägt. Oder so ähnlich. Doch was bringt das schon? ::Obito ist natürlich nur ein Kind, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nie auf die Idee gekommen ist den Tod von Rin zu hinterfragen, schon allein wenn er sieht, dass auch Kakashi um sie trauert, obwohl er sie doch umgebracht hat. Da gibt es also noch ein Hintergrundwissen, dass uns bisher nicht zur Verfügung steht. Dennoch denke ich, dass Yahiko´s Tod eher ein "glücklicher Umstand" für Tobito war und nichts weiter... das ist allerdings auch nur eine intuitive Einschätzung. ::Ich finde im übrigen, dass ihr euch zu sehr versteigt. Lasst mal ein bisschen lockerer. Kishi hat noch längst nicht alles aufgeklärt, schon klar, aber er sollte auch seine Geschichte in der Gegenwart weiterentwickeln, anstatt immer wieder lange vergange Sequenzen reinschneiden zu müssen. Das nimmt der Geschichte ja auch den Erzählfluss... ::Grüße - Fukusaku ::sry kommt nicht mehr vor. ::@Unbekannt und Fukusaku Ich denke nicht, dass der Tod von Yahiko inszeniert gewesen ist. Der Tod von Rin scheint ebenfalls nicht arrangiert gewesen zu sein. Dank Uchiha Madaras großer Lebenserfahrung hat dieser die Lage sofort erfasst, nämlich dass es aus der prekären Lage mit den Kiri Anbus als Ausgang nur Rins oder sogar Kakashis Tod in Frage kommt. Uchiha Madara hat damals, genauso wie sein Bruder, seinen besten Freund getötet, um das Mangekyo Sharingan zu erhalten. Der alte Hase weiß, wie das im Leben läuft. Ein solcher Ausgang des Geschehens ist mehr als absehbar gewesen. Madara hat Rins Tod Obito vorhergesagt und Obito führt dies weiter, indem er Nagato praktisch Yahikos Tod prophezeit. Zu Zeiten des Dritten Ninjaweltkrieges mittels eines friedlichen Plans aufzubegehren und dabei Hanzou Salamander und Shimura Danzou in die Quere zu kommen, ist zu gefährlich, um zu überleben. Aber Nagato mit seinem Rinnegan hat natürlich eine viel größere Chance gehabt und damit ist ihm sein zweites tragisches Leid widerfahren. Obitos Worte gefallen mir überdies unglaublich gut. Er zitiert hier die Maxime seines Meisters, genauso wie die "Guten", nur dass Madaras Aussage über das Leben die Realität eher trifft. Dass Obito auch die Karte Ich-komm-hier-jeden-Tag-her zieht, finde ich ebenfalls äußerst passend (Y) und mal vollkommen anders benutzt, als die ganzen anderen Protagonisten in anderen Stories, die dann zum Beispiel so lange warten, bis sie an einer Akademie aufgenommen werden oder Ähnliches... Eine zufriedene Lösung des Konflikts wäre für mich, dass zum Beispiel Orochimaru mit Sasuke während des Kampfes auftauchen und die falsche Schlange mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Rin wiederbelebt, um so einen Sinneswandel seitens Obitos zu erwirken. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre für mich, dass Obito Kakashi tötet, sich des Schmerzes über dessen Verlust klar wird und sich dann Kakashis Sharingan wieder zurück implantiert und sich dann eine neue Fähigkeit hervorbildet und Obito damit Madara schlägt und dann anschließend Selbstmord begeht, aber ich glaube, das wird Kishi leider nicht in Betracht ziehen... Ozzay (Diskussion) 17:14, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :: aber auch ein wenig komish wenn alles aus zufall passieren würde also mit den schmerzen und hass. :: @Ozzay: Deine letzte Option halte ich auch für eher unwahrscheinlich. Warum sollte er anschließend Selbstmord begehen? Er würde doch in seinem Plan nur noch bestärkt werden. Er würde sich seine Traumwelt schaffen in der sowohl Rin als auch Kakashi wieder leben würden. Aber wie du schon selbst sagst denke ich auch nicht, dass Kishi in die Richtung gehen wird. Ich denke weiterhin dass Madara eine Kombination aus Naruto und Sasuke zu Fall bringen wird. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob eine Wiederbelebung Rins einen Sinneswandel auslösen würde. In seiner Traumwelt würde Rin sowieso wieder leben und ich denke eher dass Obito noch wütender wird wenn irgendwer seine Angebetete als Zombie wieder herauf beschwört. Mfg Tobi85.216.84.195 18:37, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nach dem jetzigen Stand der Dinge ist es leider nicht auszuschließen, dass Naruto kein happy ending haben wird oder? Denn es sieht ja nicht grad rosig aus... Stefanos the Narutofan (Diskussion) 19:09, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Wie meinst du das? Denkst du ernsthaft darüber nach, ob nicht vielleicht doch noch alle Widerstände gebrochen werden, Madara seine Übermächtigkeit einmal mehr unter Beweis stellt und Tsuki no me in die Tat umsetzt? Sollte das wirklich passieren, dann könnte ich mir sogar vorstellen, dass das ganze à la Neon Genesis Evangelion gelöst wird - denn wenn ich das ganze richtig verstanden habe, dann ist tsuki no me auch nichts anderes als ein Genjutsu, zwar eines, welches Global wirken soll (auch bisschen fragwürdig, denn der Mond ist NIE von allen Stellen der Erde aus sichtbar... ) aber dennoch bleibt doch das Prinzip des Genjutsu erhalten, oder nicht? Ein herauslösen aus eigener Kraft wäre also rein theoretisch schon möglich. Hier wäre meine Parallele zur Instrumentalisierung der Menschheit, wo sich jeder Einzelne entscheiden konnte ob er zur Gegenwart zurück kehrt oder eben sich dem Traum ergibt... : Und warum glaube ich daran, dass Naruto auf irgendeine Art und Weise "gut" enden muss? Na ja, ganz einfach - es hat mal als Jugendgerechte Serie angefangen, eigentlich fast kindgerecht, hat sich dann zwar etwas entwickelt aber schlussendlich denke ich nicht, dass hier seit Jahren eine Dystopie entwickelt wird. : Grüße Fukusaku So um wieder mal meinen Senf dazuzugebeben: Zu der Frage wieso Obito nicht den Tod von Rin hinterfragt denke ich, dass er das bereits gemacht hat. Er hat begriffen das Kakashi keine andere Wahl blieb, aber er wollte sowohl sich selbst als aich kakashi von dem Leid befreien mit dem Mondaugenplan. Ich behaupte überigens dass dieser Plan ein Vorwand von Madara ist um Obito zu ködern. Was Madara will, ist denke ich, ganz klar: Er will das Juubi wieder erwecken und will sich selbst zum Host des Juubis machen, und sich zum zweiten Rikuudo aufschwingen. Im Kampf gegen Madara werden wir wohl endlich "jenes" Jutsu sehen von dem immer gesprochen wurde, und das Naruto nicht anwenden sollte. Ich vermute dass es sich dabei um das Jutsus seines Vaters handelt und wir in den nächsten Episoden die "Auferstehung" des Gelben Blitzes sehen werden. Indizien dafür gibts mehr als genug. Madara mag unsterblich sein, aber er hat eine grosse Schwäche: wenn er versiegelt wird ist vorbei. Man bedenke ausserdem, dass Narutos Eltern beide zu den grössten Versiegelungs-Genies gehören, und es ist durchaus möglich dass Jiraya ihm etwas beigebracht hat, oder das er mit dem Schlüssel auch einige Techniken mtigelern hat. Von "jener" Technik ist in dem Konsens ja bereits die Rede. Mfg Der Namenlose (Diskussion) 20:11, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Wovon redest du überhaupt? Gib mal einen Nachweis über dein Jutsu, von dem du da gehört haben willst. Übrigens ist das keine Schwäche. Jeder stirbt, wenn er versiegelt wird. Das Problem an dieser Theorie ist, dass alle starken Siegel immer auch das eigene Leben fordern. Damit könnte Naruto nicht mehr Hokage werden ... Ich finde, die Geschichte mit dem Mondaugenplan ist die einzige vernünftige Lösung. Naruto kann nicht gewinnen, sonst wird die Serie genauso lächerlich wie Dragonball. ("Wie, Freezer ist hundertmal stärker als ich? Dann werd ich einfach zum SuperSayajin) Aber das wäre doch mal ne absolut coole Idee. Die "Bösen" gewinnen und die Welt hat Frieden. In Watchmen war das so. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 20:20, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube auch nicht das Naruto irgend eine Art von Versiegelungs-Jutsu gegen Madara ein setzen wird. Da Naruto bis her nie der Typ war füe solche Jutsu´s. Ich glaube auch nicht das Kishi es so drehen wird das er jetzt die Bösen gewinnen lassen wird. Da es ja ein Manga ist und kein DC od Marvel Comic ich kenne auch kein Manga wo das jedenfalls mal an satz weise gewesen wäre. Ich glaube eher das Kishi es so drehen wird das entweder Kakashi dabei drauf geht, die Shinobi-Alli. auftaucht od gar Sasuke sich da blicken lässt. Das einzige was ich in dem Kampf(Naruto vs. Madara) nicht sehen möchte ist das Naruto wieder mal auf sein Rasengan und Schattendoppelgänger Stil die ganze Zeit zurück greift. doch ausnahmsweise fände ich das cool wenn er so madara die ganze zeit verarscht haha ich war der falsche :P es hätte nicht viel wirkung aber unterhaltsam wäre es schon Am Ende wird man Glaube ich alles erfahren was Obito noch gemacht hat ganz einfach Obito will ein Genjutsu einsetzten was Kakashi aba abwehren wird und auf ihn dann reflekterien tut beide sehen dann die Erlebnisse des Jeweils anderen so werden wir dann erfahren warum Rin Sterben musste,wie der Mizukage kontrolliert wurde.Zu Madara er wird auch am ende erzählen was ihn dazu geretten hat so etwas zu planen eigentlich wollte er immer mit Hashirama Befreundet sein aba das konnte er nicht wegen dem Clan und so weiter das wird ich demnächst genauer beschreiben ...!!!! Ich finde deine Idee, (User übermir) , das er ein Genjutsu startet was Kakashi Fehler zeigen soll, aber mit seinem Sharingan das Reflektiert und beide rein fallen und gezeigt wird, warum wieso und wieso Rin sterben musste, ich finde Naruto immoment echt genial, nur dieser Kampf am Ende klar muss es wieder in die Gegenwart zu gehen, nur man immer diese Woche warten -. :D ka ich find alles immer so geil. PS; One Piece läuft immoment echt larm, ich freu mich mehr auf Naruto :D ::@ über mir also das One Piece immoment Larm sein soll bezweifel ich sehr. dann hast du nicht wirklich die neuen Kapitel gelesen. Also ich bin echt begeistert von Kapitel 607! Vor allem finde ich es geil, dass sich Naruto richtig weiterentwickelt hat. Ich glaube auch, dass entweder Naruto oder Kakashi Obito bekehren und dieser dann Madara besiegt. Außerdem glaube ich auch, dass Kakashi Rin nicht getötet hat, vor allem nicht nach dem, was davor geschehen ist ( Obito ist scheinbar gestorben, etc. etc.) oder dass er einen guten Grund gehabt hat. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber es könnte sich herausstellen, dass Rin vielleicht ein Spion war und Kakashi sie töten müsste. Sind aber nur meine Vermutungen! Ich bin mal gespannt, wie die Kämpfe ablaufen werden.Vielleicht endet es ja wirklich in einem Gen-Jutsu und Naruto wird sich dann wie in Matrix rauskämpfen :D Meister Guru (Diskussion) 14:28, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Tobi Meine Theorien mit den Selbstmorden bei Sasuke und Obito beruhen auf dem Prinzip der Selbstjustiz gepaart mit anschließendem Nihilismus, der den beiden klar werden lässt, dass es nichts mehr auf der Welt gibt, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Im Jenseits hingegen warten Rin und wenn Kakashi ebenfalls getötet wird, Obitos bester Freund auch auf ihn und natürlich Namikaze Minato. Im Jenseits wären sie ebenfalls vereint, ist dann nur noch Ansichtssache. Zu Rins Wiederbelebung: Naja, natürlich macht Obito eine solche Aktion, vor allem von Orochimaru ausgeführt, rasend, aber wenn Rin Obito inständig und aus ganzem Herzen auffordert, den Tsuki no Me nicht durchzuführen, würde dies eventuell einen Sinneswandel hervorrufen. Zu Madara: Ich glaube auch irgendwie nicht, dass er in seinem jetzigen Zustand mit seinem jungen Körper den Tsuki no Me Plan vollenden möchte. Eher glaube ich, dass er als Jinchuriki des Juubi die Welt verändern will. Den Tsuki no Me sich als alter Mann vorzustellen ist eine Sache, aber wenn man mit einem neuen Körper bestückt und diese Erfahrung wieder erfährt, ist es eine ganz andere Situation, ob Madara wirklich seinen Plan vollzieht. Ozzay (Diskussion) 15:10, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Dystopie Es ist auch möglich, dass Naruto in einer Dystopie endet, aber ich glaube das eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn, dann könnte man eine gute Fortsetzung nachsetzen: Madaras Plan geht auf und die Welt versinkt im Muugen Tsukuyomi. Aber nicht aus allen Teilen der Erde ist der Mond auch sichtbar. Einige Leute konnten dem Genjutsu entfliehen und leben fortan in einem Dorf, in der eine strenge, bestimmte Herrschaft durchgesetzt wird, in der Ninjutsu/Genjutsu verboten sind. Eines Tages entdeckt die junge Kairi mit den mysteriösen, scharfsichtigen, roten Augen, nach der fahrlässigen Tötung ihrer besten Freundin, dass sich das Muster in ihren Augen verändert. Ihre Mutter klärt sie auf, dass früher eine Erweckung ihres sogenannten "Sharingans" unter Frauen nicht möglich gewesen sei, jedoch durch eine Mutation in den Genen durch den Einfluss des Muugen Tsukuyomi sich hervorbilden konnte. Sie erzählt ihrer Tochter, dass es noch mehr von ihrer Sorte auf der Welt gibt und dass sie als einzige den Bann des Muugen Tsukuyomi auflösen könnte. Kairi trifft eine Entscheidung und schart eine kleine Gruppe von "Shinobi" zusammen... So ungefähr, als einzige Frau mit einem Sharingan und damit die Hoffnung der gesamten Menschheit ! xD Ozzay (Diskussion) 15:10, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also ich muss sagen die Idee das Rin wiedererweeckt wird, auch wenn nur für kurze Zeit, gefällt mir. Wäre meiner Meinung auch die derzeit einzig sinnige Idee warum Oru gerade jetzt wieder da ist. Weil er es kann. :-) lassen wir uns überraschen, wird spannend.Phreak2k (Diskussion) 15:21, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @ Shiromaru: Von was ich Rede? Von der Kunst die im Bezug auf Naruto immer wieder erwähnt wird: *Kapitel 251, Seite 20 (auf naruto.anifreak) *Kapitel 370, Seite 10 (siehe oben) *Kapitel 489. Seite 15 (siehe oben) Ausserdem ist Kapitel 505, Seite 12 und 13 ein Hinweis auf die Anwendung von "Hiraishin no Jutsu", was also theoretisch das Rätsel über "That Jutsu" auflösen könnte. Die Funktion des Jutsus ist nicht vollständig bekannt, also könnte es gut sein, dass das früher noch "feindliche" Chakra von Kurama die Ausführung des Jutsus behindert haben, und dass das Jutsu jetzt wo die beiden harmonieren tatsächlich funktioniert. (Das sind jetzt aber nur noch Vermutungen) Zwei weitere Hinweise auf "Hiraishin no Jutsu" befinden sich im Kapitel 544 Seite 13 oder 14 sowie in Kapitel 562 Seite 10. Das Lesen nehm ich dir aber nicht ab. ;-) Hoffe ich habe dene Frage beantwortet. :Na gut, die letzten Kapitel beziehen sich auf die "Flying Thunder God Technique", aber das würde ihm nicht helfen, Madara zu besiegen. Er kann ihn trotzdem nicht versiegeln, auch wenn er sich an ihn ran teleportieren kann. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 11:07, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ich verstehe nicht ganz, erst sagt Tsunade das die Flying Thunder God Technique für "Him" aufbewahrt werden soll, dann wird die Mizukagin damit teleportiert? Was ergibt das für ein Sinn ? :M.sabzehi (Diskussion) 13:02, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Mfg Der Namenlose (Diskussion) 16:34, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nur so nebenbei:Warum benutzt Madara sehr viele von Hashiramas Jutsus? Meiner Meinung nach sind es ein bisschen zu viele. Aber vor allem frage ich mich WIE?Sprayer (Diskussion) 23:20, 25. Okt. 2012 :Vielleicht, weil er ein Sharingan hat und deswegen jede beliebige Technik kopieren kann, wenn er die Voraussetzungen dafür hat? Und da er jetzt auch das Mokuton beherrscht, gibt es keinen Grund, Hashiramas Jutsus nicht zu können. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 10:41, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::ob das stimmt oder nicht, ist egal, aber verdammt nochmal hasst gut drauf geanwortet. antwort top!!!! Ich frage mich was nun aus Kabuto wird soll er jetzt etwa als Salzsäule in seinem Versteck stehen bleiben od hat Kishi noch etwas mit ihm vor. Ich frage mich auch ob kishi jetzt zeigt was die Bijuu´s dem Naruto gegeben(ob das Chakra ist od was anderes) Immerhin hat Oro dann ne schicke Statue bei sich stehen :D:D:D Aber an sich gute Frage, wüsste auch nicht, was er noch tun könnte... Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 15:40, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kann es i.wie sein das kakashi mit obito damals vor 16 jahren i.wie zusammengearbeitet haben? so kakashi als spion. wo kakashi vor rins grab steht sagt er ja das sind streng geheime informationen das heute der sohn des 4 hokage geboren wird.. dann sagt er das muss ich jetzt nur noch obito erzählen.. ich finde es schon komisch das obito halt davon wusste? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 15:50, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Er meint damit wohl, dass er zu Obitos Grab geht und ihm das auch "erzählt", so wie er es Rin erzählt hat. Obito hört das ganze ja nur im Geheimen ab. Es würde auch keinen Sinn machen, denn wenn Kakashi zu dieser Zeit mit Obito zusammengearbeitet hätte, hätte er wissen müssen, wer sich hinter der Maske versteckt. Mfg Tobi78.43.115.176 16:31, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich persönlich denke doch sehr stark,dass die Anderen Biju Naruto wirklich ein teil ihres Chakras gegeben haben und er deshalb auf kurz oder lang der neue Jinchukuri des 10Schwänzigen wird und er es dann so irgendwie schafft Madara zu besiegen aber ansonsten sehe ich schwar für Naruto und den Rest der Truppe ;) Es wunder mich nur das Kishi Kabuto in kurzer Zeit so gepusht hat und er in einem Kampf gegen Sasuke und Itachi da noch fertig gemacht wurde. Hi kommt die Woche kein neues Kapitel raus weil das neue One Piece schon draußen ist. So weit ich weiß ist diese Woche Pause...also erst nächste Woche wieder. Mfg Tobi85.216.84.6 15:07, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Höchst wahrscheinlich erscheint das Chapter für nächste Woche schon am Samstag/Sonntag, so wie es auch an den anderen Feiertagen passierte^^ Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 17:42, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Es ist aber doch so weit ich weiß kein Feiertag sondern Kishi macht Pause...Shonen Jump ist ja regulär erschienen, oder versteh ich da jetzt was falsch? Mfg Tobi85.216.84.6 17:44, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Zitat von Germannaruto.eu: "Es ist mal wieder Zeit, unser geliebter Manga “Naruto” wird diese Woche auf Grund eines Festes in Japan wieder pausieren. Naruto Manga 608 wird diese Woche nicht erscheinen" Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 18:32, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Merkwürdig. Warum machen die anderen dann keine Pause? Also scheint Shonen Jump ja erschienen zu sein...zumindest sind One Piece und Bleach definitiv draußen. Mfg Tobi84.59.147.160 00:01, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm mal sehen. Einfach abwarten^^ Wär natürlich schade, hab nächste Woche wieder Schule xD. Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 00:40, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was mir gerade nochmal einfällt: Hat Kakashi, wenn auch unabsichtlich, nicht indirekte Mitschuld am Angriff auf Konoha durch Obito?`Er hat ja die geheime Information ausgeplaudert. Nur so'n Gedanke^^ Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 11:02, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich denke schon. Tobi hat erfahren, dass Kushina bald ihr Kind kriegt, und wusste von Madara das mit dem Siegel (nimmt man an). Tobi nutzt diese Gelegenheit, um das Kyubi in die Finger zu kriegen, das er für die Umsetzung des Plans braucht. Warum er aber nach seinem Erfolg noch Konoha angreift (wodurch er sich alles versaut) ist unklar. Wenn er behauptet, die Welt, wie sie jetzt ist, sei ihm egal, dann macht es keinen Sinn, sie zu zerstören. Was hätte er mit dem Zerstören von Konoha gewonnen? Es ist ja nicht mal so, dass er irgendwas zu rächen hätte ...--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 10:01, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::eben! ganz meine meinung. warum greift er noch konoha an, wenn ihm eh alles egal ist? :/ dadurch lief er doch nur gefahr, kyuubi zu verlieren (was auch passierte), das er für sein plan so braucht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:12, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das dachte ich beim ersten drüberlesen auch, dann hab ich noch mal drüber nachgedacht, und gemerkt, dass das eigentlich Blödsinn ist, denn Tobi beschwört den Kyuubi ja direkt, nachdem er an Rin´s Grab war - zumindest kommt es so im Manga rüber. Kakashi war nur ein paar Augenblicke vorher dort. Der Kyuubi ist jedoch erst beschwört worden, als Naruto schon von Tobi entführt werden sollte... also alles in allem hat Kakashi zwar ne Info ausgeplaudert, aber es muss Tobi schon längst bekannt gewesen sein, ansonsten wäre es enorm, in welch kurzer Zeit er so einen Plan mal kurz aus dem Ärmel schüttelt - samt Kyuubi. Und warum er Konoha angreift - das könnte eine Präventivmaßnahme gewesen sein, da ihm durchaus klar sein könnte, dass sein Plan nicht gerade auf Gegenliebe stoßen wird. Hätte er Konoha zerstört, hätte er in Zukunft mit weniger Shinobi als Gegner leben können. Nur weil er sich mit Madara eine neue Welt erschaffen möchte heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass er blindlings glaubt, dass die aktuelle Welt ihm nicht noch ein paar Steine in den Weg legen kann. Zudem kann es sein, dass dieser Angriff auf Konoha noch ein bisschen von Madara instruiert wurde, der ja vielleicht doch noch das ein oder andere Rachegelüst besitzen könnte... :Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 12:38, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Nein, da hast du nicht richtig hingesehen: Tobi sieht zwar Kakashi auf dem Friedhof und im nächsten Bild beschwört er den Kyubi, aber da ist es schon dunkel. Außerdem kennen wir ja die Vorgeschichte. Zwischen dem Belauschen und dem Angriff liegt also mindestens die Zeit bis zum Sonnenuntergang.--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 23:34, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) hihi, es wäre wohl besser gewesen, wenn ich gar nicht erst damit angefangen hätte, aber jetzt muss ich meine eigene Interpretation doch noch mal etwas verteidigen - es stimmt schon, das Kyuubi sieht man im Dunkeln, so wie es auch einige Episoden vorher eben war, der Kampf Tobi gegen Minato fand ja bei herrlichstem Mondschein statt. Das was mich jedoch an der in 607 gezeigten Version stört, ist, dass die Beschwörung noch bei Rins Grab gesprochen wird (die Bildreihe über dem Nachtbild des Kyuubi zeigen ja Obito vor Rins Grab, wie er Kakashis (?) Blumen nimmt und wegwirft... oder auf ihr Grab wirft, kann ich nicht genau sagen. Beim letzten Bild, in den fallenden Blüten, findet man dann die Beschwörungsformel, und schon ist es Nacht und das Kyuubi ist vor Ort.) Hmmm... alles ein bisschen schwammig dargestellt. Das ist dann eine Auslegungssache, allerdings will ich das hier gar nicht so krampfhaft weiterführen, nur um zu zeigen, dass Kishi einen Widerspruch produziert hat. Ich finde die Geschichte an und für sich recht stimmig, weshalb ich wegen solchen "Kleinigkeiten" nicht wirklich rummausern möchte... es ist nur etwas, was mir ein bisschen Kopfzerbrechen gegeben hat, denn man weiß wirklich nicht so recht, ob es nun an Kakashi lag, dass Obito seinen Angriff auf die Uzumaki Kleinfamilie startete, oder eben nicht... Grüße--Fukusâku (Diskussion) 23:51, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube dass Kishi damit lediglich einen fließenden Übergang schaffen wollte. Die Beschwörung findet nachts statt. Es soll wahrscheinlich nur verdeutlichen, dass vielleicht an Rins Grab der endgültige Entschluss gefasst wurde und nicht mehr. So wie in einigen Filmen der Protagonist in einer Szene anfängt zu sprechen und danach die Szene dort hin wechselt wo der Dialog Sinn macht. Einfach um den Übergang herzustellen. Verwirrt bin ich aber etwas wegen dem Kuchiyose No Jutsu. Der Kyuubi wurde doch extrahiert, also aus Kuchina befreit. Er muss doch nicht beschworen werden. Naruto beschwört den Kyuubi ja auch nicht als dieser sich im Kampf gegen Pain befreien kann und im Prinzip ist es hier doch nichts anderes, nur das Tobi ihn nach der Extraktion mit dem Sharingan kontrolliert oder versteh ich jetzt was falsch? Mfg Tobi--95.208.113.163 11:21, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hm, der fließende Übergang scheint mir nun auch am plausibelsten. Was die Beschwörung anbelangt, so liegt es daran, dass Tobi Kushina weiter weg geschafft hat, um den Kyuubi zu extrahieren - du erinnerst dich vielleicht an diesen kleinen See mit Felsformationen, an die Kushina gekettet wurde. Das war definitiv nicht in Konoha - City.... und nachdem Minato Kushina "abgeholt" hat, ist Tobi in ne Seitenstraße gebeamt und hat Kyuubi nachgeholt. Auf gleiche Art und Weise hat Pain ja auch die meisten seiner Körper an einen Ort geschafft, indem ein Körper alle anderen beschwört... --Fukusâku (Diskussion) 11:53, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt, da war so was. Ich hab mir das Kapitel nicht mehr angeschaut, aber du hast Recht mit der Beschwörung. Merkwürdig nur, dass man für den Kyuubi scheinbar keinen Vertrag braucht. Den Kyuubi zu extrahieren ist eine Sache, aber wieso konnte Tobi den Kyuubi beschwören? Gab es dazu von Kishi schon eine Erklärung...ich kann mich nämlich an keine erinnern. Mfg Tobi--95.208.113.163 13:24, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kyuubi stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja schon unter der Kontrolle des Sharingans - kann also sein, dass dies bereits ausreicht, für einen Sharingannutzer, (bzw. MS oder IMS) um solche Beschwörungen durchführen zu können. In der Hinsicht würde ich eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Rinnegan sehen, da es dort wohl auch keine wirklichen Veträge zwischen den Körpern gab, sie wurden auch einfach nachgeholt, eben weil sie zum System der sechs Pfade gehörten. Ist ein Pfad voraus, können alle anderen auf seinen Standort nachgeholt werden. Steht ein Wesen unter der Kontrolle des Sharingans, könnte es genau so sein. Aber das ist eine Überlegung, die vermutlich nicht weiter signifikant ist und deshalb so genau nie erörtert werden wird. Es ist eben so. ;-) Grüße --Fukusâku (Diskussion) 13:29, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wäre aber in jedem Fall eine mögliche Erklärung. Mfg Tobi--95.208.113.163 14:16, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC)